Outbreak
by Castiel444
Summary: "Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, that was the law; and this mandate, down out of the depths of Time, he obeyed." - Jack London Rated M for language and graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm replacing Last Legacy with this story because, well... I had no idea what to write for LL and I've had this idea for a while. This is going to be a journal/diary type of story, which is why the font looks like scribbled out handwriting, because it is. Hope you guys enjoy, this is just a prologue so it's kind of short. Please remember to review if you like it, that's one of the main reasons I discontinued LL because it got 75 views but only 2 reviews so it seems like no one liked it.**

"Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, that was the law; and this mandate, down out of the depths of Time, he obeyed." Now, I don't remember who said that, or where it was from. Hell, I don't remember most of the shit that was going on before the Outbreak. But, looking back... I remembered that quote, for that _was_ the law of the land. There were two types of people. The killers, and the dead. For some reason people think it would've been fun to be me. Boy, I tell you I wouldn't wish my experiences upon my worst enemy. The hell I went through, the horror... You wanna know what it felt like? You wake up every morning not knowing if you ever will wake up again. Your first thought is "Who's gonna die today?" You spend the whole day just... surviving. No thoughts, no emotions, just kill, eat, sleep and repeat. Come to think of it we were just like the zombies ourselves. Then, night rolls in like a black tide, and when it leaves, it takes a piece of you with it. The memory of who you were before falls further into that dark abyss. We were doctors, teachers, fathers, sons. But so were they. These... monsters. They lost the light behind their eyes, and the darker the day gets the more vicious they become. We were all that was left. And we fought every day to hold on to what made us good, what made us human. So, every day is a battle, and every night, we lose more of ourselves to the darkness. I ask you one question, what happens when all that was good in us is gone? What would that monster look like?


	2. Audio Log Entry 1

**Hey guys, I've been a bit busy but I wanted to get at least a little bit out to you. A short chapters better than nothing right? This was the best I could do with the time I had so, hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review if you liked it. I'll be back soon. **

I ask you one question, what happens when all that was good in us is gone? What would that monster look like?

Well, I can tell you. It looks like you and me. They're human, barely. The only thing they care about is their own survival and they'll do _anything_ to assure it. Kill, maim, torture, steal... Whatever they want to do, they'll find a way to do it, and with no remorse. I should know. But, I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?

Anyways, Doc said it would be good for me to archive my experiences. "A first-hand account of the happenings of this crises," and all that crap.

November 17, 2018

I spent the whole week before waiting for this day. It was my birthday. I was turning 25. No, 26. I got up early that morning forgetting that my boss gave me the day off. I was halfway dressed until I realized I wasn't going to work. So I sat there, in my SBPD t-shirt and set my badge and gun back in their according drawers. I was a cop. "Protecting the innocent." Ha, that's a lie. The pay's crap, you work long hours, and you get no respect. Everyone thinks you're a dickhead who never has any fun and thinks he's all high and mighty because they see the badge instead of the person behind it. Anyway, I didn't like the job, but it was all I knew how to do.

I have trouble getting to sleep, so I didn't try. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down on the run-down, stained, ripped sofa and turned on the morning news. "**Cannibals Attack Russia"** the headline said. I sat forward, surprised. All I expected was the usual weather and traffic, maybe a car crash but this? Never heard anything like it before. An attractive, young African-American reporter appeared on screen. "6 were killed today after a small pack of cannibals, yes, you heard right, _Cannibals_ attacked Eastern Russia just about an hour ago." She said, "4 males, believed to be under the influence of hardcore drugs and painkillers viciously murdered 6 citizens of Verkhoyansk, a small village of only about 1500 people, with their bare hands."

_Jesus, _I thought to myself. _Happy birthday to me._

"The men," She continued, "ripped apart and began to eat the still-alive victims. The youngest being 9 years old and the oldest 62."

"Holy shit..." I whispered to myself.

"They were confronted by local police. They refused to respond to the police officers and continued devouring their victims. They were believed to be on very high doses of pain-killing drugs, one was shot 3 times in the chest before turning around. He then _growled _at the officers and ran at them. He was finally taken down with a shot to the head. All 4 attackers were killed."


	3. Audio Log Entry 2

**Hey guys. This is pretty much just an exposition chapter, not much really goes on but you do find something pretty important about our little Vince. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review if you did. Thanks.**

He was finally taken down with a shot to the head. All 4 attackers were killed."

_This is a fucked up world. _I thought to myself. Just then I heard a knocking sound in the hallway and turned my head to the side. My wife was standing there, looking beautiful in her light pink night gown. Just woke up, bed-head, no make up... but still beautiful. I shut the TV off as she made her way around the couch. I smiled at her and as she sat down you could just barely see her belly jutting out from under the gown. She was 3 months pregnant. Her name was Shannon, we'd been married for 3 years and dating for 5 before that. She finally convinced me to try for a kid around 6, 7 months before. I thought it was a bad idea since the long-ass hours I get, but she insisted it would be great.

"Happy birthday." She said as she snuggled beside me.

"Thanks, Shan." I said, smiling. "Coffee?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'm trying to lay off the caffeine."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yes! God."

"Well it's just that without your coffee you're usually a freakin' zombie in the morning."

She jokingly hit me and I then got off the couch and began walking drunkenly, imitating her. I started yelling "Where's the damn coffee!?" I kept the act for a bit, randomly grunting and hitting things until I made my way back to the living room and "found" the coffee.

"Oh, thank god!" I said in a falsetto voice.

Shannon started laughing and between chuckles she hit me with a pillow. I then plopped down beside her, wrapped my arm around her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Later that night, we had arrived at the restaurant my wife had picked out for dinner. Most of the guys from the station were there. There was Cheryl the receptionist, Mac the IT guy, and a couple other people I didn't really know that well. Sherriff Atkins was sitting at a booth sipping on some gin waiting for everyone else to finish their greetings. He was a tall, African-American man who had somewhat of a beer-belly. He wasn't a very good shaver either as you could see random patches of hair on his chin and face. He was around 40, and had a scar slightly below his left eye from when he was hit in the face with a pair of brass knuckles.

The doc said he would lose a portion of his eyesight. The department wanted to take the badge away and retire him but he wouldn't hear it. He showed them he could still see fine, going to the shooting range hitting all 15 moving targets without a single miss in almost record time. Sure he was a bit old and fat, but he was clever and had great reflexes. He waved me over and I finished up the conversation I was having with some random guy I didn't know about football or some other sport. Personally, I was a hockey guy myself.

Anyway, I walked over to the booth and as I sat down he slid a beer across the table. "Happy birthday, Vince." He said. "Thanks, Lee." I replied. (His first name was Leland.)

"You hear about that cannibal shit in Russia?" I asked.

"Yeah... the world's a shit hole, ain't it Vinny?"

` "Yup." I said with a heavy sigh and a swig of beer. "Oh, and don't call me that." I added.

"You got a nickname for me, why can't I have one for you?"

"You got Vince."

"Yeah, but Vince ain't really a nickname now is it?"

"Neither is Lee."

"Fair point."

Just then Shannon walked up and smiled at Lee. "Hello, Shannon." Leland said. "Howdy Sherriff!" She said as she sat beside me.

"How's the kid?" He asked.

"Pretty good, thank you."

"Ya'll find out what it is yet?"

"Nope." I said "Not yet."

"The doctor said we should know by next month." Shannon said.

"Well, be sure to let me know." Lee said. "Oh, and here's your present." He added, flinging a twenty out of his wallet onto the table.

"Oh, you don't have to give me anything Lee."

He chuckled. "It's for the drinks, a man's gotta drink on his birthday!" He said, edging his way out of the booth. "See ya Monday." I said. He waved as he was walking away and I spent the rest of the night with mostly random people I didn't know too well, but hey, I _did _get free drinks.

**ps: I don't know much about pregnancy stuff so please correct me If I'm wrong saying you could tell she's pregnant after 3 months and if they find out the gender at 4 months. I honestly had no idea.**


	4. Audio Log Entry 3

**Hey guys, summer has officialy started for my and I have absolutely nothing to do. I'm not making any promises but you can expect me to update more for the next 2 months or so. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

He chuckled. "It's for the drinks, a man's gotta drink on his birthday!" He said, edging his way out of the booth. "See ya Monday." I said. He waved as he was walking away and I spent the rest of the night with mostly random people I didn't know too well, but hey, I _did _get free drinks.

Anyways, I woke up that next morning with a splitting headache. I could barely get out of bed it hurt so bad. I waddled my way awkwardly towards the bathroom, one hand on the wall to steady myself, and the other on my stomach. I made it to the bathroom, and opened the door. As it swung open I fell to my knees and barfed... everywhere. After _that_ was done I cleaned the toilet and floor where I puked and made my way to the kitchen. I didn't eat anything out of fear of throwing up again, I filled a glass with water and took 2 Aspirin. I chugged the rest of the water and got ready for work. I didn't want to wake Shannon so early. I left her a note saying:

Shan, I left for work early this morning. Sorry if the bathroom smells, had a bit of a hangover :) Love you.

I always loved this part of the morning. Not the hangover part obviously. The driving to the station part. Seeing the beautiful Santa Barbara beach through the hazy fog. The cold ocean breeze blowing constantly on my face. (A good cure for a hangover by the way.) The seagulls just waking up on the sand and flying overhead searching for their breakfast. If you left early enough you could even see the dolphins in the distance. It was great. There was no traffic seeing as how it was barely 4 in the morning.

I got to the station about 10 minutes later and parked out back. I got out my car and read the yellow letters on the tin sign. STAFF PARKING: OFFICER VINCENT BEALEY. That always bothered me, seeing my name on a sign like that. I don't know why, it just does. I tapped the sign twice, for good luck. It's a strange habit I learned from my father, who had been Sheriff of SB for 25 years.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. The door then swung open and behind it was Officer Bradley. I called him Brad even though his first name was Adam. "Mornin' Brad." I said.

He checked his watch. "Morning, you're like an hour early you know that?" He asked.

"Yup." I said walking inside. It was a fairly large office, with four floors. The bottom floor, or the "basement" was were the holding cells were. The first floor was where the front office is where all the interns and cadets had their little cubicles. The second floor had a shooting range, a training room, and the "war room," where we went over all the evidence for certain cases. We also had a separate briefing room and then employee bathrooms by the elevator. Then the third, and final floor was where all the personal offices were.

So, as I walked inside Brad closed the door behind me and said, "So, Bealey."

"Yup?" I replied.

"Well... you're here early."

"Yeah?"

"And I'm a bit tired..."

"Just go home, Bradley."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Thanks sir. I appreciate it, really."

"Just get some rest."

"Oh, I'll do that alright." He said, walking out. I could hear the engine on his Camry turn over as he pulled away. I guess everyone was out on patrol or something, and the secretaries hadn't arrived yet. I was the only one in the station. I thought that I should probably be up front just in case someone showed up and needed help or something.

I took of my jacket and set it on the counter then sat down on the comfortable chair Cheryl uses. I felt my body sink into the leather and gave out a relieved sigh. I put my feet on the counter and closed my eyes.

But it was just after I did so, there was a loud screech and the sickening crunch of metal on metal. Then all I heard, was screaming.


	5. Audio Log Entry 4

**Hey guys. Another chapter for you. I wanna know if you would like short chapters like this pretty often, or if you want long chapters every once in a while. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

But it was just after I did so, there was a loud screech and the sickening crunch of metal on metal. Then all I heard, was screaming.

I ran outside to find three cars collided in the intersection. People were running in all directions. Most of them just woke up, running out of their houses with bags and just their pajamas and slippers on. What the hell was happening? One of the cars was a red Camry. It was Brad's.

I sprinted towards the driver's side and saw him slouched to the side, his head hanging out of the broken window, blood dripping from his face. "Brad!" I yelled. "Brad, are you ok!?"

I heard him groan and said "Oh thank god." His head turned and he uttered a low moan, then tried to climb out the window. "Whoa, sit still. I'll get you out." I reached for the door handle and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. He had punched me.

"What the hell, man?" I said, getting up. He was halfway out of the car now and was clawing at the ground trying to pull himself out."Brad! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He got the rest of his body out and began crawling towards me. I yelled at him, told him to calm down, but he kept crawling. "Brad!" He stood up. I drew my gun. "Brad, I'm warning you. Back the fuck up. Now!" He leaped at me and tackled me to the ground. My left hand was on his throat holding him away from my face. Blood was dripping out of his mouth as he snapped his jaws at me. Was he trying to _bite _me?

"God damn it! Get the hell off me!" I raised my gun. "Brad please, don't. Shit, stop! Bradley!" I pulled the trigger. I felt the warmth of his blood on my skin, little chunks of brain on my clothes. The sound of the gunshot ringing loudly in my ears. I could barely hear anything, just my heart beating and some muffled scream in the distance. Bradley was lain on top of me, his dead body twitching. I pushed him off and backed away. I stared at my gun, then back at him. That was the first time I ever fired my weapon outside the shooting range... I threw the gun down and began to run as fast as I could back to my house. 342 Dustin Dr.

Bloodied bodies laying on the floor, people being trampled, ripped apart all around me. But I just ran. I didn't stop for anything. Even when they screamed for help, I just ran. What kinda cop was I? I got back to my house and burst in the door. Shannon was hiding behind the couch. She looked up and saw me. "Oh god, Vince! You're bleeding!"

"It's not mine..."

"What happened?"

"I killed him... I- I killed Bradley."

"What!?"

"I had no choice! He- he attacked me."

I began to cry. "He just got back from his honeymoon... I fucking shot him in the face..."

Shannon stood there, shocked. "We have to leave." I said. "Now."

"Wouldn't it be safer if we just, stayed here?"

"You haven't been outside. Baby, it's bad. We have to go."

"Okay, should you change your clothes first?"

"No time, grab whatever you can carry and bring it out to the van."

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knives I could find, I then went to my room and grabbed my revolver from under the bed. I couldn't look at it. All I saw was Bradley's smiling face when he introduced me to his fiancé, Julia. Then I see him again, half his face missing and his eye hanging out from the socket... I threw up on the floor beside the bed. I grabbed a jacket and put the gun case inside it. Then ran out to the car.


	6. Audio Log Entry 5

I got in the car and put the gun in the glove box. I took the largest knife and holstered it in my belt then put the rest with the gun. I then gave my jacket to Shannon, all she had on was the nightgown. "Hold on." I said as I floored the gas. The tires screeched as we peeled out of the driveway and I turned right onto the main street. It seemed like everybody In the city had the same idea. There were _hundreds _ of cars blocking the road. Honking and screaming everywhere. People being pulled out of their cars and ripped into pieces on the sidewalk. What the fuck was happening?

I backed up the van, hitting a post office box, and turned around. I took the back roads towards the beach. There were so many people... Running, dead, dying. Everyone kept yelling for help, asking us to stop the car. I just kept driving. The only thing I cared about was getting Shannon the hell out of there. I kept going, driving past all the people, over some. Hopefully they were already dead... I don't like to think about it. Shannon had her head down, staring at the floor. By now I had gone off-road, driving on the sandy beach. I turned on the radio. "_...state of emergency declared in 28 states. The rest are being evacuated to secure locations. We are being advised to stay away from densely populated areas if possible and make way to the nearest military bases near you." _It said. Just then I heard the roar of jet engines and the sounds of explosions. "Holy shit! Are we being attacked?" They were dropping bombs.

I looked up and saw U.S Military jets. Either they had been stolen... or they were bombing their own people. I made my way to the docks and pulled the van over. I took all the knives and the gun and threw them onto my small, 2-seater speed boat. As Shannon got out of the car I could see she was crying. I ran over. "Shannon, baby," I said. "Honey, look at me." She raised her head. "We're gonna get out of here, ok. I'm gonna keep you safe, we'll be ok. You got that?" She nodded. I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "I need you to get on the boat now yeah? Can you do that for me?" She nodded again.

We made our way to the boat and she sat in the passenger seat. I pulled on the engine cord but It wouldn't start. "Shit!" I pulled again, nothing. "Vince!" I heard Shannon scream. I turned and saw her pointing towards the beach. There was a man running towards us, screaming. His intestines were hanging out of his belly and he kept tripping over them. I pulled harder and harder and eventually the engine started "Yes!" I yelled Running to the seat and pushing the throttle, the boat slowly began to move. "Come on, come on!" I mumbled. We just began to pull away when the man leaped onto the boat. He slipped and almost fell off but was hanging onto the side. "Keep it straight!" I yelled to Shannon, pulling the knife out of my belt. I tried to kick him but he didn't seem to be affected. I stabbed him in the hand and he roared. Pulling his hand back. I then stomped on his other hand and heard a crunch. He then let go and we sped on through the water, not looking to see what happened to him.

I took back the controls and took one last look at my once beautiful city... and watched it burn.


	7. Audio Log Entry 6

I took back the controls and took one last look at my once beautiful city and watched it burn.

We drove for about 30 minutes, the water splashing over, slowly washing off some of the blood. It had dried onto my clothes already. It was sticky and warm, the fabric was stuck on the sweat on my back. I had one arm on Shannon, who was staring off into the distance. I think she was in shock. My other hand was on the wheel, steering the boat to god knows where. As long as I went in a different direction then from where I came, I was fine. I needed some time to think so I cut the engine. "Why'd you stop?" Shannon asked. "I, uh, I need some quiet."

I heard a low, rumbling sound somewhere to my right but I couldn't see anything. "Hey, you here that?" I said. Shannon nodded. "What is it?" she said. "Don't know."

As the crest of the wave next to me fell I could see a white object heading in the same direction we were going. It was another boat. It had a megaphone on top and some type of blue writing on the hull. "I think that's S.W.A.T" I said with a relieved sigh. "Thank god!" said Shannon, standing up to get a better look. I opened the small compartment on the dashboard of the boat and got my binoculars. "It is S.W.A.T!" I exclaimed.

"Help!" Shannon screamed.

I waved my arms in the air and yelled, "Hey! Over here! We need some help!" We continued yelling and I saw the boat turn towards us. "They're coming." I told Shannon.

As they got closer I could see five officers clothed in full riot gear. One had a sash of grenades over his vest. The boat pulled up close to us and the officers drew their guns. "Drop all your weapons on the deck! Now!" One yelled. I raised my hands in the air and slowly reached down to pull the knife out of my belt, holding it with two fingers to show I wasn't a threat. I then dropped on the deck and said, "There's four more knives and a revolver in the dash."

"How many bullets?" The one who spoke earlier said.

"Six."  
"Yes"

He nodded. "So why's there blood all over you?"

"Different gun."

"You don't have it on you?"

"No." I replied.

"Was it a zed?"

"A-a what?"

"A zed! You know? Those crazy fuckers?"

"I- I don't know. Yeah, I think."

"You knew him?"

I hesitated, remembering Bradley's blown off face, I hung my head. "He was a good man." He nodded, then jumped onto my boat, rocking it a little. He walked past me and pointed to the compartment "In here?" He asked. I nodded. He opened it up and pulled out each of the knives one by one, putting them on the driver's seat. "Four knives..." He said, opening the gun case. ",and a revolver." He flicked open the drum, spinning it to count the bullets. "It's got six shots. So, you've been truthful to me so far. What were ya'll screamin' about?"

"We barely made it out of Santa Barbara, had no idea where to go. My wife's pregnant, she's tired and terrified and in shock. We need some help."

"Well," He said, "You still got gas?"

"Yeah, uh, about half a tank."

"Good, you'll follow me then. Name's Frank by the way."

"Vincent." I said shaking his hand.

"And the lady?"

"Shannon." She said.

"Alright," Frank said. "This here's J.D., that's Conner, Willie, and that's Nick."

Each officer raised their hand in greeting as their name was called. Frank climbed back onto the S.W.A.T. boat and said. "You stick close to me now, ya hear? There's some crazy ass people out here."

"Got it." I said. "Hey, where are we going anyway?"

"Someplace safe." He replied. "Hopefully..."


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, just letting you know I've made a second account that both me and my friend share. We're currently working on a story together so if you like my writing and you like Supernatural be sure to check it out. The name is "Shepard of Fire" and the profile is "Moose and Unicorn"**


End file.
